


[狼队] 我的情敌不可能这么性感

by kyd



Series: 我的情敌不可能这么性感 [1]
Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M, 狼队
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyd/pseuds/kyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott病了，Jean拜托Logan照顾他。在Logan去探病及之后的20分钟内发生的非常短的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. All the hot superheroes belong to Marvel. 
> 
> 注意：  
> 1\. 采用电影设定而非漫画设定，金刚狼是高个子  
> 2\. 狼哥性格有点蠢萌（对不起  
> 3\. 第一、第二章分级不同  
> 4\. 不小心写得有点“翻译腔”，尽量改掉了一些，但还是有点……请大家当做一种“风味”来看吧ww

Rating: P（粗口） 

 

自从上周日心血来潮地与路边的流浪汉分享了自己的午餐之后，金刚狼一直在行好运。  
他深深爱慕的女博士Jean Grey同镭射眼分手了，他深深讨厌的镭射眼又在一场恶战之后病倒了。  
没错，这个24小时戴墨镜装酷的模范生并不是在战斗中受了伤，而是因为在战场上好好淋了一场Strom招来的暴雨，得了急性肺炎。  
Logan立刻想起学院里的孩子们是怎么在背后叫镭射眼“玻璃大炮”的，虽然小队长的神眼拆楼如同切豆腐，DPS排名常踞学院第一位，但他脆弱不堪的防御力，摸都不能被敌人摸一下的贫血（*血槽太短）体质，在金刚狼眼里简直是个笑话。  
淋雨生病这个梗Logan可以笑半年，简直等不及下次见到他的时候如何痛快地对此加以嘲笑。

但此时金刚狼正在公共休息室里独坐，策划着如何向Jean发动更加猛烈的求爱攻势。  
毫无征兆的地，他的一生挚爱，那个会一点（时灵时不灵的）读心术的女人如同心有灵犀一般向他走来。  
“Hey, Jean.”他没法在叫她的名字时不面露微笑。  
“Logan，”红发女回以一个友善的笑容：“有件事需要你帮我。”  
“尽管说。”  
“喔，谢谢你Logan，”Jean脸上的笑容更大，“我需要跟教授出去，大概一个星期。你知道，Scott正在生病……”  
“关镭射眼什么事。”Logan皱眉，心说你们俩不是刚分手吗，请不要藕断丝连。  
Jean读到了Logan的想法。叹气道：“Logan，虽然我和Scott不再是情侣，他依然是我最重要的朋友，”看到Logan受伤的表情，聪明的女人接着说道：“之一。”  
一直压抑着微笑听着这段对话的Storm忽然插进来：“而且就社交原则来说，因为Jean甩了Scott，所以未来三个月内Scott的任何伤病都是Jean的责任。”  
“Ororo，”Jean无奈地接受揶揄：“不是这样的，Logan，我需要你去照顾Scott。他病得很厉害，需要人提醒他吃药吃饭。并不是说我要你一直陪着他，我知道你跟他不对付。但你能做个男子汉，帮助一个病重的战友，对吗？”  
“嘿，我可是个军人，你放心吧，战友就是我的责任。”Logan爽快地答应下来，心中对女人的说服力十分佩服。

“那么，我走了！教授可能已经在停机坪等我了。”  
“我送你出去！”  
“不，别麻烦，一周后见！”Jean拥抱了Logan，在他野性的络腮胡上落下一个吻。但随后她也给了Storm一模一样地来了一套，看起来更加依依不舍。  
优雅的酒红色背影一从大厅消失，金刚狼就按捺不住地跑向楼上。  
“Hey，你这就要去看Scott了吗？真是迫不及待啊！”Storm笑道。  
“你也有读心术吗，女人？”金刚狼回道，“不过一个病怏怏的混账（*dick）是什么样子，我真是等不及想看看了。”

走廊尽头的，曾经让金刚狼狠得牙痒痒的“Scott和Jean的房间”，因为分手之后Jean搬了出去，就只是镭射眼的man cave了。Jean没有留下钥匙，但这难不住金刚狼。伸出狼爪子一捅，门应声而开。  
金刚狼从没进过这里。因为曾经长期居住着一对固定的情侣的缘故，这个套间比Logan的小单人房大多了。他打量着客厅，家具看起来很摩登，银灰色和暗红色相间的装潢显示出这里曾经有一个品味不凡的女主人。Logan好奇地翻了翻主人的录影带收藏，架子上空了一大块地方，显然是属于Jean的被带走了。剩下的是些动作片，吴宇森，卓别林，全套的活宝三人组。想起Scott车上的音乐，金刚狼暗暗吐槽了一句，瘦子的品位真是令人费解。  
他对主人的藏书没有什么兴趣，所以走向书架时他只注意到了架子上摆放的小东西，一些有趣的水晶制品和小木雕。他注意到一张装在黄杨木相框里的相片，一对夫妇和两个男孩。Logan猜想其中一个孩子是镭射眼。X-Men的队长似乎很忌讳谈到自己的家庭，但Logan从其他同事们的闲谈中或多或少的了解到Scott的家早在他童年的一次事故中就支离破碎了。这个混蛋的过去就像所有X-Men成员一样悲惨，或者特别悲惨，说不定就是他特别悲惨的过去让他成了一群惨人中的小队长，而不是他那胆小怕事、对教授言听计从的耸逼个性。

好了，现在让我们看看这个病中的童子军怎么样了，金刚狼走向客厅尽头虚掩着的门。高大的加拿大男人灵巧地闪进卧室。卧室里很幽暗，厚重的窗帘拉着，只有一点光线从门缝透进来。但这也足够金刚狼看清周围的环境。卧室的天花板很高，房间正中是一张有华丽床帐的大床，朝南的八字窗前摆着一张小茶几和两把轻巧的欧式椅子。病号一动不动地躺在床上，被子一直盖到了下巴，那双危险的眼睛用黑色眼罩蒙着。

金刚狼犹豫着自己是不是应该上去确认一下他的同事是死是活，考虑到他并不特别想跟一个正在被急性肺炎折磨的镭射眼打交道。一直像挺尸在床上一样的镭射眼却突然弹坐起来，右手伸向他的眼罩：“表明你的身份！”  
“放松，瞎子，是我。”虽然知道对方目不能视，金刚狼还是将双手举到空中：“为了证明我不是任何人假扮的——你是傻逼。”  
镭射眼取下眼罩，戴上床头柜上的红石英眼镜才睁开双眼，缓慢的动作和气喘吁吁的样子看起来果然十分虚弱。  
“你闯入我的房间。”  
“没错，你的＊前＊女友拜托我来照顾你。”金刚狼故意将“前（ex）”字中的原音发得字正腔圆。  
“Jean……”镭射眼垂头丧气地吐出这个名字：“我不需要照顾，现在你可以走了，我授权你对我见死不救，并解除你对Jean许下的承诺。”  
“你确定？看你的房间好像一个月没开窗透过气了。还有这些……”金刚狼指着床边地上散落这的白色纸团，“我希望这些纸擦过的只是你的鼻涕。嘿嘿。”

镭射眼沉默了一会儿，似乎有了新的主意。  
“那好，狼獾，你现在把这些纸团放进垃圾桶，然后出去倒垃圾。”  
“Hey hey hey! 我可不是你的佣人！”  
“清洁的环境对养病很有帮助，不是吗？”镭射眼恶意地挑起眉毛。  
金刚狼发出愤怒的呼噜声，但是无可奈何。  
为了守住对Jean的承诺，他必须得照Scott说的做。  
于是Logan穿过卧室，拉开窗帘，并把窗户向外推开一点点，好让屋里有点新鲜空气。  
视野一下子明亮起来，他注意到他的同事光着膀子坐在床上，对光线和冷风有点瑟缩。

“原来你也喜欢裸睡啊，瘦子。”  
“我穿着底裤的，白痴。”  
金刚狼对同事伸出钢爪，当然是中间的那一支，低头开始用钢爪插起地上的纸团来。  
旁观了一会儿之后，镭射眼不客气地躺回被窝里，把被子一直拉到下巴。

倒了垃圾，又倒了温水看着病人吃下各种药片之后，金刚狼准备撤了。“还有什么吩咐吗，小公主？”  
“帮我按摩后背，”镭射眼拿起床头一个小罐子，“擦上这些药膏然后顺着脊柱上下按摩。”  
“我只管你的肺炎，腰酸背痛什么的别来找我。”  
“这就是治疗肺炎用的药，用于缓解胸闷。”  
“操。”金刚狼龇牙咧嘴地接过药膏，扶着镭射眼坐起来：“你最好真的穿了底裤，如果敢让老子看见你的小弟弟，就在你每个球上各穿三个窟窿。”  
镭射眼被这个粗俗无礼的威胁逗得低笑了一声，却引发了一阵咳嗽。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2/2

Rating: R（性描写）

虽然身材比Logan小了两号，但镭射眼的身体并不像他的同事一直想像的那样瘦骨嶙峋。相反，漂亮的肌肉一丝不苟地分布在赤裸的躯干上，因为精瘦而有着分明的沟壑起伏。镭射眼有着也许是Logan见过的最低的体脂肪率，和他在雇佣兵军团中的那些胡吃海喝的伙伴们不同，Scott Summers是名真正的战士。

“嘿，你穿的这是什么玩意！”Logan的眼神向下看到同事的臀部，应该有Scott之前声明过的内裤的地方只有一条腰带，隐约可见两条白色的，大约1英寸宽的带子紧缚着强壮的大腿根部。镭射眼的butt-cheeks 和臀缝都在他眼前一览无遗。

“你们美国人管这叫底裤？”  
“哦，显然在加拿大有别的叫法。”  
“我不知道，”Logan喃喃着，他知道有些冰球运动员出于天知道什么理由穿这种护裆，在比赛直播中透过高清摄影机和他们白色的紧身运动裤清晰可见，但他并不知道这玩意有什么叫法，也从来没想过自己有一天会面对一件实物，穿在X-Men队长的身上——“也许叫开裆裤。”  
“这是jockstrap。”Scott简单地解释。  
“好吧。”金刚狼并不喜欢刨根究底。他用两指粘出一些药膏涂抹在Scott的后背，把黏滑的膏体推开。然后他用上了整个手掌，顺着Scott精瘦的背脊上下按摩起来。

“一个爷们给另一个爷们按摩后背，这一点都不奇怪。”金刚狼咕哝着，从背后他也能看出Scott左脸的笑肌短暂地牵动了一下。  
Logan意识到Scott健美的背肌中间那一道深深的凹陷极具魅力，以及让手掌顺着它向下滑动是多么愉快的一件事。事实上，他被自己粗壮、毛发茂盛的右手抚摸着Scott背部的视觉刺激唤醒了。

“嘿，”Scott在Logan的手快要落到自己的臀部时发出一声警告：“请保持你的手远离我的腰椎。”  
“放心吧瘦子，我对性侵犯肺炎病人可没兴趣。”Logan的回答呛得Scott一阵咳嗽，金刚狼的手依言回到队友的胸椎处。  
“我怀疑你会性侵犯任何人，Logan，不管你的外表看起来是什么样子，你的内心始终是个正派人。”  
Logan不明白Scott为什么突然变得感性起来，但他敏锐地意识到这大概是个不错的机会同Scott谈谈Jean的事——当你准备对战友的前女友求爱，提前向对方提个醒是个不错的选择。

但是金刚狼发现他自己的下体正硬着。  
也许Scott没说错，金刚狼的内心是个正派人。他太正派了以至于不能在对一个男人勃起的同时告知对方他准备追求对方的前女友。  
因此Logan只是挪了挪自己的屁股让硬着的老二少受一点压迫。  
“这房间里太热，我得把上衣脱了。”Logan觉得自己的T恤衫快要被汗水湿透了。  
“不行。”  
“什么叫不行？你自己他妈的全光着！”  
“我不能允许你在我的卧室里脱衣服。”Scott一板一眼地说，口气里掌握着全世界的公理正义，就像他之前每一次在争论中压倒Logan时那样。  
“你真是个不折不扣的混蛋。”

结束了为他的病号同事提供按摩之后，Logan直接回到自己的房间。壮硕的身躯疲惫地躺在单人床上，重重地发出砰的一声。  
“操，那个爱使唤人的臭小子。”金刚狼伸出爪子嗅了嗅，一股薄荷膏的气味。  
他回想着之前的十分钟里镭射眼让他按摩的背部，发现自己皮裤里的老二还硬着。强壮的加拿大男人叹了口气，伸手试图解开裤腰上的扣子。

在你爱着Jean的同时想着她的前男友自慰，这样不好，不好。  
Logan心说着，爪子却不受控制地将皮裤从汗湿的腿上剥下来，蹬到床尾。随后T恤也被他脱下来，扔到地上。  
也许我可以把镭射眼忘掉，想着Jean来干那事……  
不，不行，那样就更奇怪了。  
Jean穿着紧身背心的身影趴在自己腿上的影像刚一闪现就被Logan粉碎掉。哦，去他妈的……

金刚狼放弃了挣扎，放任自己的想像——镭射眼趴在他的上方，全身赤裸着，除了那件该死的jockstrap。  
这下Logan手中的阴茎完全硬起来。  
Scott的 石英眼镜背后红光闪动， 丰满的嘴唇热情地索吻，那漂亮的下颚线条锐利得像可以切割鉆石一样，jockstrap里的阳具坚硬地顶着Logan的下体，渴求地磨蹭。  
Logan搓动着阴茎，想像是Scott在为他手淫，而自己的双手放在Scott完美的后背上。 

 

就在不到二十分钟前，他还在与Jean依依不舍地告别，并且深信不疑地认为Scott在卧室里穿着带竖条纹的法兰绒睡衣，和女人做爱时只会传教士体位。

现在他满脑子只有Scott的背上那丘陵起伏的线条，正随着Scott在自己身上磨蹭的动作而群马奔腾一般地运动。而他的手顺着Scott的腰椎往下，一直摸到臀部，大腿，会阴，隔着护裆爱抚他勃起的下体。

濡湿的舌头探进Logan口中灵巧地和他交缠深吻，在接吻的间隙中艰难地发出呻吟。  
“继续，Logan，继续，我喜欢这样……”想像中的Scott的声音比平时更沙哑一些，像个正在发育声带的少年。  
Logan将Scott的腿根从背后握住，用手掌感受着那条jockstrap的带子在Scott的蹆上捆得有多紧，然后高潮来临，火热的精液从他的前端激射出来，落在他的胸膛上和颈窝里。

长寿的金刚狼想不起来上一次射得这么爽是在什么纪年了。 勉强捡起地上的T恤清理了一下自己， Scott的幻象从他身上消失的瞬间，他沉沉地陷入了睡眠。

 

尾声

第二天神清气爽地去吃早餐的Logan刚踏进餐厅就看见了Scott。虽然身穿着表示“今日依然病休”的便装，但X-Men中的模范生显然恢复得不错，正和Storm聊着天共进早餐。  
金刚狼加入了他们，惊讶地发现自己内心对Scott并不觉得特别愧疚。

**Author's Note:**

> 最近真的超萌狼队，但是电影导演是不是恨小队长啊，每次都让他那么早杀青~  
> mtslash上不去好心酸喔，文荒，只好自己动手写啦！  
> 另外，腐友们有什么想看的梗可以留言告诉我喔，我会写的。xx


End file.
